


Keeping Score

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Bad Puns, Challenge Response, F/M, First Time, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Holidays, Humor, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Pre - Order of the Phoenix, Purple Prose, Students, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the holidays, Luna & Harry keep running into each other at the most inopportune times. Though one wonders if they planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Score

**Author's Note:**

> Written for reddwarfer’s Boy-Who-Scored challenge back in the day. This was my first Harry Potter fanfic. And my first attempt at writing smut. It's pretty vanilla and only had the most basic look over in terms of beta/editing by EniLiNave. A bit of liberties taken... Probably set pre-Order of the Phoenix.
> 
> Um, seriously be gentle. Was first smut, and I believe I've gotten much better hahah. Any spelling/grammar mistakes though, feel free to let me know about!

HP 0 LL 0

"Thank you Headmaster. My dad would never turn down a chance to see if he could track down the rare Hinterniffs in Winterfur. Who knew there would be a sighting so close to Britain?"

Headmaster Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Well it will be a pleasure to have you here during the rest of the holidays, Ms. Lovegood."

"I'm also sorry for coming so early in the morning. Father was just so anxious he didn't realize we'd arrive here three hours early."  
"It's not a problem; I'm always up whenever a student is in need of me. No need to apologize. I do regret to inform you that we weren't prepared to have any Ravenclaws with us so it was decided to have your dormitory rewarded and possibly even renovated."

Luna smiled, "Ah that's good to hear. I was wondering why I saw more frairys wandering around before the holidays."

"Hmm, yes. Well it seems you'll have the rare opportunity to stay in one of the other Houses. We already let the Hufflepuff twins Liza and Beth McGrorey know that you shall be staying with them. Is that all right with you my dear?" Dumbledore laid a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well then, I trust you know how to get to the Hufflepuff common room? Password for the holidays is 'serendipity' I believe."

Luna picked up her bag, "Yes I do, Headmaster. Stumbled there once after a Quidditch game. Found my lucky socks too, this was a relief."

"Splendid! You'll know where to find me if you need anything, Ms. Lovegood. I'll see you at breakfast then."

Luna smiled brightly this time and gave a short but friendly nod. As soon as she stepped out of Dumbledore's office, she realized the only reason she found Hufflepuff common rooms was that a Frairy, or was it a Kneezle? had lead her there. She closed her eyes for second and clasped her now infamous necklace. 'I'm sure I'll get to where I need to go,' she thought.

* * *

The boy-who-lived woke with a start. 'Damn,' he thought, 'just when the dream was starting to get good.' He groaned and rolled over to bedside table and grabbed his glasses. 'Wonder if I have time to sleep a bit more before breakfast...'

The muggle clock showed he still had a good hour and a half left. Problem was he was too frustrated to simply fall asleep again. If only he could have finished that dream. "And it was the one with both Hermione and Ginny..." he muttered as he went to grab his wand. Using the spell the Weasley twins had taught him a few years ago, he began his daily holiday ritual.

Harry Potter was masturbating with his bed curtains open, visible of his act to anyone in the dorms. Luckily for him, he was the only Gryffindor who stayed this winter, and could do as he pleased without any interruptions. Or so he thought. 

Within minutes Harry was nearing the edge of his climax. Wanting to prolong it just a bit longer, his strokes became slower and just a bit harder. Not needing to muffle his excitement, he moaned loudly.

"Mmm, yes..." He began to chant to himself. He began to quicken his pace again, now imagining every girl he ever thought attractive. Easily going through the girls in his year, he began working on the girls the year below him. Starting with Ginny. With each stroke he moaned their names. 

"Oh Serene, Oh Luna!"

"Yes Harry? Oh!"

Harry stopped in mid stroke as soon as he heard a female's voice permeate through his brain. He sat up and opened his eyes. Standing before his bed was Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw. He hastily covered himself with his blanket as he felt his entire face go red.

Her face, was also red, a rather odd color for such a pale girl. Her eyes it seemed, instead of being it's usual unfocused self, was focusing directly at his crotch. 

"Luna?!" Harry exclaimed when his voice finally came back to him.

"Sorry Harry," Luna squeaked as she quickly walked out of the boy's dormitory and headed towards the common room.

Harry fell back onto his pillow. "Bloody hell..." He wondered how long it would take for The Quibbler to print the headlines "Boy-who-Wanks caught Red-handed!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry came stumbling down to the Gryffindor common room only to find Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw, sitting comfortably in one of the many plush chairs.

"Uh Luna! Uh, um..." Harry tried to come up with an apology, but all that was racing through his mind was how embarrassing yet slightly erotic to have another person, let alone a GIRL, watch him.

Luna jumped up from her seat, her face still slightly stained with a blush. Her expression was typical Luna, however. "Oh Harry! It's not a problem really; Witch Weekly states that it's healthy for wizards your age to do that daily." Her eyes had that same distant look whenever she cited something from The Quibbler.

The Gryffindor boy was simply dumbfounded. "R-Really?" he stammered, "Uh Luna? Why are you he-"

"There you are Ms. Lovegood!"

Luna and Harry turned towards the Portrait entrance to see Professor McGonagall striding in. 

"Professor!" they both exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry briefly before turning her stern gaze towards the young blonde. "Why on earth are you here in Gryffindor and not in Hufflepuff?"

Poor Harry couldn't be more confused. It was just too early in the morning.

"Well you see, ma'am, I thought I was heading towards Hufflepuff, and then I saw the Fat Lady and realized of that I was off course. So right when I turned around, she asked for the password and I immediately said 'serendipity' and she opened." 'And then I wandered to the boys room hearing odd sounds thinking someone was being attacked by a Perva.' Luna kept that part to herself.

"I thought the password was 'mistletoe'" Harry interrupted.

McGonagall shook her head, "They were changed this morning. Odd that the Headmaster would give you the wrong password as he was the one who decided to change them. Any rate, shall I lead you to Hufflepuff then?"

Luna briefly looked at Harry and then back at Gryffindor's Head of House. "Well, I was wondering if I could stay here."

"Huh?"

"Hmm?" McGonagall tried to see through Luna's odd request. 'Well Harry has become friends with her. And it would do him some good not to be brooding here alone,' she mused. "If Mr. Potter has no objections?"

"Uh, well I don't...Um, no...?" 

McGonagall smiled. "It's settled then. I'll let the Headmaster know." She nodded to both students and left. 

"This'll be a fantastic break!" Luna exclaimed as she turned around to grab her luggage. "Meet you down here in fifteen minutes Harry?"

Harry nodded automatically before asking why.

"Well I'd like to settle my belongings before breakfast and I'm sure you'll need to freshen up, right?" Luna gazed at him with starry eyes. He looked away quickly, face suddenly flushed.

"Right then. Fifteen."

HP 0 LL 1

Lucky for Harry, he didn't glimpse much of Luna for the next few days with the exception of meal times. Still wary that she'd bring up the incident from a few mornings ago --and how did she get past the dorm wards?--he spent most of his time talking to Hagrid and strolling the grounds. After a couple days, that got pretty boring.

Having some tea with Hagrid after dinner, he decided to take out his trusty Marauder's Map. "Surely there's a place Ron and I haven't found out about yet. I, Harry Potter, am up to no good."

As the blank parchment materialized familiar pathways, Harry noticed one passageway appear that he swore he never seen before. It seemed to be a shortcut from the Quidditch Pitch to Gryffindor tower. Along said passageway was a turnoff oddly marked "Serious Delight". Harry "hmmed" to himself and took off towards the Quidditch Pitch to find entrance to this particular passageway. 

Within a few minutes he found himself at an impasse. Find out what was in "Serious Delight"? Or simply slip into the common room? Hearing a faint water falling sound coming from the Serious Delight, Harry's marauder instincts took over and decided for him. Very shortly he realized what Serious Delight meant. 'Probably Sirius' Delight,' thought Harry as he stood inside the Gryffindor Girls' Shower room. With slight amusement, Harry noticed that unlike the boy's shower room, each shower head had its own stall. What it didn't have though, were shower doors.

So right in front of Harry's very eyes was Luna 'Loony' Lovegood. Naked. Washing her impeccably long hair. His conscience was at odds. The part that sounded very much like Hermione yelled at him to get the heck out while the part that sounded very much like Ron exclaimed he was brilliant and shouldn't move or make a noise. In the long run, he listened to both sides of his conscience. 

He stayed till she decided to wash the shampoo out of her hair and turned around, facing him, to allow the water to spray at her scalp. He didn't realize she had her eyes open, as he wasn't looking at her face, until he heard her say:

"Harry?"

'BLOODY HELL!' both Hermione and Ron's voices screamed inside Harry's head as he pivoted and ran back through the secret entrance way.

* * *

Harry was still red in the face by the time Luna showed up in the common room. He had half a mind to run towards his bedroom and relieve his embarrassment, but his other half said to stay put and be a Gryffindor. Face up to Luna and apologize. He once again didn't sense her until she spoke his name. 'Why does my name sound so good when she says it?'

"Harry?"

He opened his eyes to find Luna standing before him. Gulp.

"Uh Luna! Listen, I didn't mean to um well... you know..."

"Really Harry, if you wanted to remind me not to use the wizard soap, a simple floating note would have sufficed," Luna scolded slightly.

As per most of what came out of Luna's mouth, Harry was instantly confused. "Wizard soap?" 'They have such a thing?'

Luna, as she sometimes would do, looked past Harry as she replied. "Yes, wizard soap. It was one of the biggest discoveries in last month's Quibbler that muggle soap simply cleans better than the wizard version." Her eyes focused onto Harry's, "But thank you for the reminder. I had almost grabbed the wrong one if not for seeing you staring at the muggle soap."

Harry simply blinked. For the moment he couldn't tell if Luna was being very considerate for him, or if she really believed what she was saying. So he responded as he usually would. He smiled and nodded.

"No Problem Luna, but... I am sorry for being um so direct about it."

She chuckled and pushed a stray hair behind her ears. "At any rate, I guess we're even now. Goodnight Harry!"

Once again Harry was at a loss for words as he watched her ascend the stairs to her temporary room. 'Did she sway her hip at me?' The voices in his head were suddenly very quiet. Only one could guess at what Harry's dreams were that night.

HP 1 LL 1

Christmas came and went with its usual Hogwarts splendor. No further incidents happened between Harry and Luna much to their disappointment. But they did enjoy themselves on Christmas day opening presents from their friends.

"Leave it to Hermione to owl me on Christmas day to remind me of homework," Harry grumbled the day after. Aside from the Care of Magical creatures’ assignment, Harry hadn't touched the rest of his classes. So despite the fact that he wanted to spend the end of the year relaxing, he decided to listen to reason and buckled down on the assignments. While finishing up Divination in the Library he noticed that Luna also had put off most her work. From the corner of his eye, he could see her scuttling back and forth from the shelves picking out various books and mumbling to herself. 

As soon as he was done with Divination, he packed up and waved goodbye to Luna but she paid no attention. Her mind was wracked on why the library had no current information on the Snorkacks.

* * *

Later in the evening, Harry found himself working on his potions homework in the common room. Unlike most classes, this was a practical and he had to have by the time term started, a perfectly brewed potion that contained at least three ingredients they had learned this past term. Harry was carefully measuring out the liquid ingredients into their respective phials when he saw Luna emerge from the entrance with a stack of books almost twice her size. 

"Would you like some help Luna?" Harry asked as he stood up and placed the phials onto the table.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly all right Harry," a muffled voiced replied. Luna haphazardly walked towards the table Harry was working on. Just before he could warn her that there were some phials on the table she promptly dropped the stack of books onto said phials. One shattered, as Harry forgot to put the unshatter spell on them, and some of the shards flew towards his face. With his lightning quick skills he shielded his face with his hands.

"Oh no! Harry I'm so sorry!" In all the time Harry had known Luna, he never saw her look so mortified. She came over to his side of the table. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Luna, it's okay, totally not your fault. I should've warned you beforehand." He glanced at the table grateful that the broken phial didn't contain any part of the potion.

"But you're not fine. Look, your finger is bleeding."

Before Harry could protest that it was a minor cut, he suddenly found his finger in Luna's mouth. She was gently sucking on it. The sensation that ran from his fingers down to his toes was nothing he felt before.

"Um, Luna? What are you doing?"

"Why disinfecting your finger, of course," Luna stated with Harry's finger still in her mouth. "Saliva is the next best thing to treating a cut. Using both her hands she took his finger out and inspected the rest of his hand. Noticing a smaller cut on his palm, she immediately licked it.

Harry couldn't help but relish how good it felt to have her tongue against his skin. He wondered briefly how her tongue would feel in other places. Once again, he acted on instinct. Using the hand that she was currently lapping at, he cupped her face and kissed her.

He only had meant it to be a light and quick kiss so he wouldn't scare her off but within seconds she responded with fervor. 

Inadvertently he moaned while that tongue of hers did wonders in his mouth. As soon as they needed air, they ended the impromptu kiss.

Luna's bright eyes gazed into his, silently asking a single question. He could only smile, mischievously. She smiled in kind.

And faster than you can say Blibbering Humdinger, Harry's now disinfectant hands shot under Luna's blouse as her hands shot into his pants. Both were going for what they had admired in their previous encounters.

This time when they kissed, it was Luna who moaned while Harry began to massage her breasts. He wasn't far behind as she gently grab his eager member. She chuckled slightly as she realized that they really do throb.

Between breaths, Harry asked what was so funny. She simply shook her head and began to unbutton her blouse with her free hand. To her dismay, he pulled his hands out from under her bra but only so he could get rid of her clothes faster. 

"A shirt for a shirt Harry," Luna whispered as she tugged at the hem of his shirt and suddenly pulled it over his head, with one hand no less.

Harry slowly eased her hand out of his pants and before she could argue, he guided her to the hearthrug. 

"Lay down," Harry gently commanded. Luna complied, a small blush forming on her cheeks. Or was it the light of the fire dancing on her skin? 

He knelt between her legs and leaned over, giving her a long hard kiss on the lips. Once again she moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth. He left her lips, making her want more as he began a trail of kisses down her throat and across her clavicle. And to Luna's surprise and delight, he kissed every single butterbeer cork and the skin beneath it.

Her eyes watered for a moment before she breathed out Harry's name. He simply smiled at her and kissed towards her breasts. Going for the left one first, he teased her nipple by simply breathing over it as it got hard. He then gave it a small lick and kissed his way to her other and did the same. Luna whimpered, wanting more than just a lick but Harry had a mission. As his kisses neared her belly button, he slid his hands under her skirt and gently began pulling her knickers down.

"H-Harry?"

"Shh..." He slowly began rolling up her skirt, mesmerized by the glorious sight in front of him. Not wanting to stop something once he started, he continued kissing from her naval down past the rolled up skirt.

Luna gasped and sighed, her hands fingering the hem of her skirt. Having never done this before, Harry started off slow, kissing every inch of her. 'Merlin, she tastes so sweet,' he thought as he used his tongue to wedge his way through her folds. She gasped his name. He increased his licking, not getting enough of her taste into his mouth. Very soon he had a rhythm, and very soon her hands were running through his hair. 

"Mmm, more, Harry...More..." She squirmed under his tongue's ministrations, she was so close. 'Just a bit longer,' she thought.

Spurred on by her grasping hands, Harry tried to delve deeper into her, wanting her to orgasm with only his tongue. And with only a small cry of warning, he was rewarded with a flood. 'So good,' he thought, 'So wonderful.'

He kept licking as Luna's orgasm subsided, not wanting to miss a drop. When her breathing went back to normal, he retraced his kissing trail and slowly made it back to her mouth. Luna moaned as she tasted herself on his lips.

"Mmm...Score one for Harry..." she mumbled as they kissed. He could only smile. 

This time, Luna broke off the kiss for she thought it was time to repay his kindness. As she kissed and teased his rather hard nipples, her hands immediately went to his pants and undid them. Going for a more direct approach, she pulled his cock out and immediately enveloped the head of it with her mouth. 

That action alone almost caused Harry to come into her mouth, but luckily he caught himself and just moaned loudly instead. She grinned slightly and began swirling her tongue over the tip, sending electricity to all over his body. 

"Oh Merlin..."

"Oh Luna you mean," the Ravenclaw corrected as she began to lick the length of him.

Harry flushed slightly, "Right. Oh Luna..." He moaned rather loudly.

She chuckled, the vibrations causing another moan from Harry. She continued licking his length, teasing him by stopping just before the head and then going back down.

"Oh sweet Luna..." Harry gasped as he closed his eyes. This was so much better than he thought. He didn't think he could rise any higher until Luna began bobbing up and down and started humming, HUMMING the Gryffindor fight song. He reached his peak in seconds and flooded Luna's mouth with him.

Luna drank down as much as she could, loving the peculiar taste of Harry Potter, suddenly feeling drunk off it. To her surprise, he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, lifted her to his level and kissed her with such intensity she practically melted in his arms.

As he laid her back down onto the hearthrug, he gazed lovingly at Luna. Her normally crystal blue eyes were now clouded with a desire that he had inspired in her. No doubt his green eyes showed the same. Distracted by her beauty, Harry didn't notice her hand returning to his half hard cock, coaxing it to full erection. He closed his eyes and groaned slightly, her surprisingly cool hands soothing his inflamed self. 

Dipping his head down, he locked her lips into another passionate kiss. Supporting himself with one arm, he let his other hand float down her body before slowly dipping his fingers into her. Once again she gasped and moaned against his lips. 

For a while, they stayed like this, enjoying each others hands. But soon Luna was nearing another orgasm and she so desperately wanted Harry inside of her.

"Harry...Please..." she breathed against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

He slowly took his fingers out and as sensually as he could, licked his fingers. As he licked each one, he stated, "I love how you say my name Luna. I love how you taste... I love everything about you."

"Oh Harry..." She gently grasped his head and pulled him down for another kiss. She simply loved the feel of his lips against hers. 

As Harry positioned himself at her entranced, he broke the kiss with a question on his lips.

She simply bucked her hips forward as her answer. They both gasped as he partly entered her, already reaching new heights of ecstasy. Finally mustering all his courage and will, Harry plunged the rest of himself into her. He captured her small cry into his mouths, kissing her gently, staying utterly still until they both got used to the wonderful sensations coursing through their bodies. Once again Harry waited till Luna's breathing went back to normal and then began a slow pace.

Luna whimpered against his lips and Harry stopped for a moment, concerned.

"Luna...?"

"So...good, Harry... You feel so good!" she exclaimed in a small voice. He stared at her intently, seeing such a passionate and loving expression on her face. He could only smile happily and kissed the corner of her lips before starting again.

If wizards believed in Nirvana, he was sure he was there. Luna began nibbling at his ear while he simply breathed into her neck. Their hips were grinding against each other at a gradually faster pace. Her hands pressed against as she neared her peak. Harry's supporting arm was near Her face so he caressed her cheek while his other caressed her breast. It amazed Luna how gentle his touches could be while his burning passion was pounding against her, inside her, driving her right over as she screamed his name.

Everything was a blur for Harry as he felt Luna's orgasm rip through her and his following right behind. Not wanting to crush her with his weight, he collapsed to her side, energy almost completely spent. Although tired, Harry couldn't wipe the goofy grin that was adorning his face. Luna snuggled into him and chuckled.

"What...?" he asked, still grinning.

She shook her head, smiling. "I was just thinking..."

"Yes...?" he gazed at her lovingly.

"You're beautiful Harry."

Leave it to Luna to always cause himself to be awestruck by her words. He didn't know what to how to respond to that with words. So instead he showed her, how that made him feel. He brought her over to Nirvana once more.

* * *

"So Harry?" Luna asked dreamily later that night.

"Hmm?" Harry responded, lazily stroking her hair.

"How does it feel to be the Boy-who-scored?" she asked in her most reporter-like voice.

He chuckled. "I dunno. How does it feel to be the Girl-who-scored-with-the-Boy-who-scored?"

She smiled, as if she was lost in her own world again. But this time, Harry could see it too.

Harry Potter 4 Luna Lovegood 4 ever


End file.
